


you open your eyes/but you can't remember what for/the snow falls quietly/but you can't feel it anymore

by not_the_tie_youre_looking_for



Series: Chissmas 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Merry Chissmas Bingo (Star Wars), Minor Character Deaths, Minor Injuries, Nausea, Post-Episode: s04e15-16 Family Reunion – and Farewell, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, blaster injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_the_tie_youre_looking_for/pseuds/not_the_tie_youre_looking_for
Summary: There was snow on theChimaera’sbridge.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Chissmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040606
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	you open your eyes/but you can't remember what for/the snow falls quietly/but you can't feel it anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Choice: Snowy Day.

There was snow on the _Chimaera’s_ bridge.

Thrawn blinked. His vision swam, and he felt horribly nauseous.

The snow was still there by the time his sight cleared.

_Strange_.

He looked up and noticed small flakes slowly drift down to the deck from behind him. The bridge seemed brighter than usual, with shadows from the main viewport support structure cutting triangle-shaped shadows across the back of the room.

That… wasn’t right.

He was suddenly very aware of his injures—his head throbbed from concussion, and his swimming vision exasperated his nausea to an almost unbearable degree. His back and lower neck were hunched beneath the viewport, and the awkward angle of his neck caused an uncomfortable strain. Careful to keep the symptoms of his concussion to a minimum, Thrawn slowly looked down at his hands. The viewport’s transparasteel had shattered across the deck, and some of the resulting shards had found their way into his palms. The small wounds had clotted some time ago, and left lines of dried blood around his fingers and the sleeves of his uniform. He noticed his pistol about a meter away, covered in a light frost.

And beyond that, was—

_Bridger_.

The events of Lothal rushed back to him in a painful lurch. The rebel takeover of the imperial dome, the bombardment of the capital city, Bridger’s capture and delivery to the Emperor, the fight on the bridge, the purrgil—

—and then nothing.

Just. Noticing snow. On the bridge of the _Chimaera_.

He hadn’t eaten anything the day before, ( _the Emperor’s ominous promise of a long, long talk when he got back to Coruscant had him too anxious to eat_ ), so when his nausea finally won out, he pitched to his left, fell on his elbows, and dry-heaved onto the deck.

When he finished, he took a long, slow look at Bridger’s body, laying on the middle of the command walkway. He was on his side, facing Thrawn; a light dusting of snow covered the top of his body and the area around him. The shattered transparasteel had not spared him—long, thin cuts ran across his cheek and brow. Behind him, the bodies of Thrawn’s bridge crew and stormtroopers showed more of the same.

He wondered if the jedi was dead.

He slowly maneuvered himself back into a sitting position, then, bracing himself on the viewport’s lower support structure, hauled himself up. His head spun, and he clenched his eyes shut and willed himself not to let the nausea overtake him again. As it passed, he opened his eyes and was met with the scene outside the viewport.

The _Chimaera_ had been— _Dropped? Wedged? Thrown? He couldn’t tell…_ —into a snow-topped mountain range. The forward tip of the hull was crushed between two peaks, and the middle of the ship was covered in rocky debris. The entire ship was covered in only a small layer of snow, but Thrawn could see a swath of dark clouds rolling in the distance. It was only a matter of time before it reached them.

He turned back towards Bridger, and slowly and carefully stepped towards him.

The crunch of his boots in the snow broke the otherwise peaceful silence.

As he got closer, he glanced down into the twin crew pits, and quickly looked away. They were beyond any kind of help he could give.

When he got to the jedi, he got down on his knees and put two bloodied fingers to the boy’s throat.

_Alive._

The pulse was weak and thready, but still there.

He sighed and pulled away. He was about to get up to check the other bodies when he noticed the rather large pool of blood under Bridger’s neck. He quickly grabbed the boy’s shoulder and turned him over, revealing the still-bleeding blaster bolt to his left shoulder.

Thrawn allowed himself a rather filthy curse in Cheunh before removing his uniform jacket and using it to pressure the wound.

As the chiss attempted to perform first aid and piece together some semblance of a plan, the snow continued to silently fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to write anything for the [Merry Chissmas fest](https://merry-chissmas.tumblr.com/) (even though I REALLY wanted to, especially after missing Chisstober and Thrantovember) but I was accepted as an auxiliary writer for the Mitths and Legends Thrawn zine today and had a burst of inspiration. I wrote this whole thing in an hour and a half and only lightly edited it, so there's probably some errors. I have no idea if I'm going to do more, but depending on how busy I am this month I'd really like to. I also started with the "Writer's Choice" prompt because I really wanted to write this specific scene and none of the other ones really fit. I also have other ideas for the "whump" prompt.
> 
> I'm hoping this will also help me with whatever I'm going to write for the zine, since I've written quite a lot of a wip about Pryce, but not much of Thrawn and the Chiss.
> 
> You can find me on my [tumblr](https://not-the-tie-youre-looking-for.tumblr.com/).


End file.
